


Again

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Fluff :3, Just a short fluff shot, M/M, Sato is adorable, Second kiss!, Sorta' post canon?, Two cute and awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Sato and Uneoyama have a second kiss😉
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a present for an amazing friend of mine. I feel like crap since I got this out so late😔
> 
> But, oh well

It was finally Saturday.

After a week that felt longer then usual, band was off for today, and Satou decided to come around to Uenoyama's apartment,

with no warning. Uenoyama just sighed and accepted him to let him in.

They currently sat on his bed. Uenoyama wanted to say something, but really, what _could_ he?

He just sat there, feeling dumb, while his boyfriend also sat there, next to him, as he tried to ignore his presence.

He wasn't used to this sort of relationship, Hell, this was his first boyfriend,

but even he felt this was cruel. He opened his mouth to say something and... nope, nothing.

He hid his face in his hands, but thank the Heavens above, Sato broke this tension.

"Hey..." His voice tranquil. Uenoyama raised his head. Sato looked at him, with his normal balnk stare.

"Remember... the concert we performed?" Of course he did! "Yeah?" Uenoyama replied, slightly scared, for some reason.

It's wasn't like Sato was going to pounce on him, right? Sato blinked, paused, then went on.

"Remember how after you..." He didn't need to finish his sentence for Uenoyama to get the message.

Uenoyama blushed brighter, swallowing the spit in his mouth. "Y–Yeah... w–what about it?"

Sato's cheeks were dusted with some red too. "Well," He leaned in closer to Uenoyama, making him back up.

"Could you... do it again?" Uenoyama felt a brick being placed on his chest. His eyes for whatever reason only focused on Sato's soft and pink lips.

He placed a hand over his face. Sato realised. "You don't have to–...". "No!" Uenoyama snapped.

"It's... It's okay" He inhaled some air, and made intense eye contact with Sato.

He cupped his face, and started to inch his way forward. Sato just let it happen.

Uenoyama could not believe it, but obviously, they did lock lips. He didn't try to even move,

as hif both boys were made of glass, and any sudden movement would make them shatter into billions of pieces.

Sweat rolled down Uenoyama's body, as hif his brain was hitting him in the back of the head, yelling at him to do something.

He was tired of it, and quickly pulled away from Sato. His eyes were shut, but cautiously, he opened one up.

Sato was also quite flushed. Uenoyama's head nearly flew off, as his head spinned in the opposite direction.

Once more, he attempted to not make any jolts, as if he was going to get killed, or something of that.

"That was... nice" Sato said. Uenoyama nodded, in the most awkward manner. His concession was screaming at him.

**'HEY!** **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!'**

He was tired of it's nagging, so he looked back at Sato. "Do you, uh..." He fumbled.

"do it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do they have band every day? Frick, I can't remember. It's been awhile since I've watched the show
> 
> Forgive me!!😭😭🙏🙏


End file.
